Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise
Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise '(どうぶつの森 エキゾチックパラダイス, ''Dōbutsu no mori Ekizochikku paradaisu, ''"''Animal Forest: Exotic Paradise") is a life simulation game and the fifth game in the Animal Crossing series. It is being developed and published by Fjord Studios and will be releasing throughout the late 2016 worldwide for the Wii U. The game involves a player playing as the mayor of a village full of animals, walking around and performing tasks such as helping villagers, buying items, planting trees, fishing, swimming, and more. It is a real-time simulation, meaning that the game changes on a daily basis and time in the game moves exactly like it would in the real world. The focus of this Animal Crossing is bringing cultures from around the world together by adding exotic new species, plants, and holidays in order to spice up life in the game. Another interesting new feature is an online marketplace that adjusts prices for goods and items based on trades around the world, creating a wildly changing and engaging virtual economy. It is the first Animal Crossing game to include options to change skin tone. Unlike ''New Leaf'', Exotic Paradise will have very little changes between international versions besides language. Gameplay The gameplay of Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise is similar to previous titles in the series. You play as the mayor of a village full of villagers who happen to be animals. You can form bonds with villagers by performing simple chores for them and talking to them as often as possible. Villagers will move in and out of your village. Fishing, bug-catching, swimming, and digging up fossils all return as means to earn a few bells and find things to put in the museaum. There is an expanded selction of bugs, fish, sea creatures, and fossils to keep players playing year-round. Villager Customization One of the most important new features in Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise is the ability to customize your character further than ever before. Skin tone can be decided at the start of the game before boarding the subway with Rover. At the same time, height can be determined for the first time in the series's history. Like ''New Leaf'', the questions you answer from Rover will result in a different looking face and different hair colors and styles. Your face is permanent, but your hair styles and colors can be altered later on. In addition to this, you can change clothing at any time and cover you face in masks. Tanning remains a feature but there is a new tanning bed option at Shampoodle. House Customization In additon to increasing the amount of customization of your character, the house customization expands to the outside. An area about 4 character heights long by 4 character heights wide around your house is your yard, which you can now by lawn decorations for at an upgraded Nook store. In addition to lawn decorations, you now have a house flag that you can display any pattern or design on. Like most Animal Crossing games, you can add interior decorations as well as hang things on walls. Patterns can be used as wallpaper and flooring as well as specially-made flooring and wallpaper designs. These things are all for sale at nearly every store and can be traded in the online market. Your house, like in previous games, comes at a cost. You can expand your house after paying off debts and heading to Nook's Housing to talk to Tom Nook, the local real estate agent. He can also hook you up with specific exterior designs, colors, and mailbox designs. Town Customization Your town can be customized, like in ''New Leaf'', by using publics works projects recommended by the citizens. You can also plant plants, dig holes, and lay down patterns like in previous games. There are little changes made to the town customization aspect, besides the ability to mark off specific areas as non-housing areas (for use as an orchard, pathway, etc.). Harvesting and Gardening Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise will include a more expanded version of the past games' fruit collecting feature. You can now plant plants that will produce vegetables and new plants that are more for decoration. Like previous games, you will still be assigned a native fruit but you will also be assigned a native vegetable. Overall, the game includes 20 different fruits and 9 different vegetables. Familiar plants such as trees, bushes, flowers, and bamboo will return. Holidays *'Any Date (Birthday): '''On your in-game birthday (set at the beginning of the game) villagers will be in your house when you boot up the game. If it is time for a new day to start (at 6:00 a.m.) you will be automatically transported back to your house for the celebration. Villagers will give you gifts of varying quality depending on your relationship with them, and you will receive a Birthday Balloon, and item that you cannot find anywhere else. Occasionally, a villager may even give you their picture on your birthday. *'January 1 (New Years Day): All the villagers are buzzing over the new year, telling you of their hopes and dreams for the year ahead. All town hall duties are called off today, and you cannot buy turnips on this day. If you meet Isabelle in the Village Plaza between 6:00 a.m. and midnight, you will receive an exclusive item: the New Year Calender. This calender is a changing item, meaning that the picture and label on the calender changes in-sync with the in-game month. *'January 20 (Adult's Day): '''On this day, everyone embraces their new lives as adults...for the day only. Completing mini games such as table-setting and washing clothes can earn you parts of a collection of clothing that is called the Adult Collection. It includes a hat, a suit, and fancy shoes. The villagers will spend the 21st talking about how glad they are that it is over. Normal tasks can be done on this day as well, so there is no major break in your schedule. The prize for winning the most minigames this day is a wall-hanging map of Japan. *'January 25 (Fresh Paradise): On January 25, the leaves turn green as winter begins to melt away. The ground will stay snowy for another month or two but if you are growing cloudberries make sure that you are harvesting them because it will not be long before they are ungrowable for another 6 months. *'January 26 (India Day): '''During this day and only this day can you purchase a curry meal at Brewster's and purchase a bed with the Indian flag on it at whatever version of the Nook store you have. Otherwise, the day goes on as normal with possibly a few remarks from villagers. *'February 2 (Groundhog's Day): 'Between 6:00 a.m. and midnight tonight you can receive Resetti's picture from his headquarters in the offline market. Be warned, however: he will go off on a long speech about the ethics of Groundhog's Day and his job. *'February 6 (New Zealand Day): 'On this day, you can find a Kiwi Model in your version of the Nook store as well as visit a New Zealand Day-exclusive traveling exhibit at the museum. Some villagers may wear New Zealand's flag as a shirt or hat today. It will otherwise be a normal day. *'February 14 (Valentine's Day): Today Brewster's serves pink drinks and Isabelle will send you a chocolate cake in the mail. By giving villagers gifts on this day, you will be gifted back with a piece of the Chocolate Set. On Valentine's Day mayoral tasks are not possible and villagers will not talk like they normally do. You cannot buy turnips or go to the Island on this day. *'February 25 (Cloudberry's Doomsday): '''The grass changes from snowy to green on this day. Any cloudberry plants will be dead by the morning of the 26th, so remember to harvest the plants. There is otherwise no difference between this day and a normal day. *'March 2 (Weeding Day):' Leif will unlock topiaries in your list of public works if you pulled all the weeds in your town on March 1. Pull 30+ weeds in your town to get exclusive items from Leif. Do the same in another town to get exclusive item from Leif in that town. *'March 8 (Woman's Day): On this day, Isabelle will temporarily take a break making most mayoral work impossible. If you talk to a female villager that you have bonded with, they may give you a Woman's Day Tee. You will also receive a letter from your mother this day with pink carnations. It replaces Mother's Day. *'March 17 (Green Day): '''Today you can receive a Shamrock Hat from Isabelle in the Town Hall. If you are not wearing any green, Cranky villagers will try to sneak up on you to pinch you. *'March 19 (Guy's Day): 'On this holiday, you may still perform mayoral duties. If you talk to a male villager that you have bonded with, they may give you a Guy's Day Sweater. You will also receive a letter from your father about Guy's Day with red carnations attached. This holiday replaces Father's Day. *'March 26 (Flora Fiesta): 'This holiday is a full-day holiday, celebrating mother nature with a Spanish twist. Isabelle will pass out special Fiesta del Arbol hats today, and Leif's store (if unlocked) will be giving out free saplings today. Villagers will talk endlessly about their excitement or annoyance of nature during this holiday. *'April 1 (Fool's Day): 'Watch out for pranks on this holiday! Fool's Day will have you attempting to perform your daily tasks with surprise interuptions from prank-happy villagers. Even some special characters, like Isabelle, will get in on the pranking action. If a villager attempts to prank you but is caught, they will give you their picture. Don't expect to get any mayoral work done on this day - you'll be too busy having fun! *'April 7 (World Health Day): 'From 12:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. on this day, you can visit Tortimer's Island and receive a free World Health Tee! Villagers may make passing remarks about their health, or if they are cranky or normal-type, yours. While Isabelle will remind you when you log on of the holiday, you can still expect to be busy with your normal routine. After all, it isn't health to be laying around all day. *'April 25 (Ice Cream Day): 'On this day Brewster's will be selling Ice Cream Cones in place of coffees. Your mother will also be sending you a random flower today, suggesting you trade it for a delicious ice cream cone. If you have an Ice Cream Cone in your inventory today, expect villagers to make fun of you for keeping the melting treat in your pockets. Uchi and lazy villagers will be especially amused, even considering starting a trend. *'April 30 (Royalty Day): This day is the only day of the year that GracieGrace will have the Crown and Throne available for certain. While they may appear on other days randomly, they are rare items to find. Gracie will be in a festive mood today, especially if you dish out the approx. 750,000 bells for both royal items. *'May 5 (Children's Day):' On Children's Day all work is put on hold as everyone gathers at the nearest field and frolics joyfully. Even special characters, such as Isabelle and Sable, can be seen skipping around. If you find Isabelle, she will give you a Newsboy Cap to commemorate the day that there was no work and all play. Villagers will be happy today, even the cranky villagers who find their inner child. *'May 14 (Paraguay Day): '''Paraguay Day is a day that celebrates the South American country. On today only, Wendell will be giving out Paraguay's flag in your town as a pattern for free, without having to give him a fish. This day is a normal day for mayoral duties and villagers will not take notice of the occasion. *'May 15 (Teacher's Day):' On Teacher's Day, you will receive a very angry letter from one of your elementary school teachers, demanding that you return the pencil that you forgot the give back all those years ago. In fact, she/he (depends on the player's gender) will include a Detention Slip that you can display, framed, on your wall. *'June 20/21 (Summer Solstice): Between July 16 and September 15, spend 15 minutes outside between 10AM and 5PM on a sunny day while not using an umbrella and not wearing a hat or mask to increase your tan. There are seven shades of tanned skin. *'July 4 (USA Day): '''July 4 is a day like any other for most villagers and special characters, although mayoral duties cannot be performed from 9:00 p.m. to midnight. At night, Isabelle will set off firecrackers in the Town Plaza and the town tune will be changed temporarily. *'July 7 (Tanabata): On July 7th you can receive a potted bamboo plant from Leif after 12:00 p.m. that can only be received on this day. Certain villagers may endlessly babble about the stars being reunited as lovers, especially the hyper-dramatic Smug villagers. *'July 17 (Iceland Day):' On Iceland Day, several villagers will talk about how it is strangely windy for July. You can receive an Icelandic flag pattern from Wendell on this day as well as buy a Puffin Anatomy Model at the version of the Nook store that you have. The water today will be glowing blue with geothermal energy. *'August 28 (Shopping Season): '''During Shopping Season, everything in every store (including the virtual economy) is half price. Villagers can be seen rushing around today and planting pitfalls in front of buildings. If caught, they will explain that "the deals are just too good to share". You may receive a letter from your mother or father on this day which has a random item attached, something they got for a great deal. *'First Monday in September (Labor Day): On Labor Day, mayoral duties are ceased as Isabelle holds a village picnic in the Town Plaza! Shops will close early today except the online marketplace. If you show up to the town picnic, Isabelle will give you a rare item, the Picnic Basket. *'September 9 (Chrysanthemum Day): '''Today is a normal day for most villagers, but some can be seen wearing chrysanthemum petals to ward off evil spirits. You will receive a letter from your cousin in China today that includes a Chrysanthemum flower and the Able Sister's will have a limited-edition tee with petals on it. *'September 28 (Confucius' Birthday): On September 28, you will be told by Isabelle when you boot up the game that today is a very special occasion. Sometime today you will be run into by Pete, who is urgently trying to deliver a letter from your grandmother to you. The letter explains that you must respect your elders and that she wants you to visit more often. However, the handwriting is strangely unfamiliar. *'October 24 (Unity Day): '''Unity Day is a time for kindness and peace in your village. Snooty and Cranky villagers will be oddly quiet today, attempting to mutter nice things about others. Overall, today is the best day in the year to bond with villagers and get to know your neighbors. Don't worrry - mayoral duties are still possible. *'October 28 (Greece Day):' Greece Day is a celebration of the country of Greece. You can recieve a Greek Lampshade from Isabelle in the Town Plaza from 5:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m., during which you cannot perform mayoral duties. Wendell will be wandering around in dreams giving out a free Flag of Greece pattern. Otherwise, the day function like a normal day for you and your villagers. *'October 31 (Halloween):' Halloween is a special occasion that gets all of the town excited. There are no mayoral duties to perform due to the nature of the holiday. All of the villagers and Isabelle will be wandering around in costumes, asking for candy. However, it is best to save all of your candy for Jack. Jack appears anywhere from 6:00 p.m. to midnight and whenever you catch him, he will trade a piece of candy for part of the Spooky Set. After the trade, he disappears and you must try to find him again. Eventually, he runs out of furniture and is content with his candy stash. If you reach this level, then he will give you his picture. *'November 3 (Japan Day): On Japan Day, all mayoral duties are still available after 12:00 p.m.. Before that, Isabelle is in the Town Plaza handing out maps of Japan. Villagers will talk differently today, throwing in a few Japanese words and then correcting themselves. In the Japanese version of the game, the villagers talk about their love of Japan instead of dropping random Japanese words. *'''Fourth Thursday in November (Thanksgiving): Performing chores for Franklin on Thanksgiving will earn you pieces of the Harvest set. All shops are closed today and mayoral work is impossible due to the family-centric nature of the holiday. Villagers will say what they are thankful for and villagers you've bonded with may even give you their picture, claiming that you are what they are really thankful for this Thanksgiving. *'December 6 (Naughty-or-Nice Day): '''Receive a Wall Sock from Isabelle on the plaza between 6:00 a.m. and midnight. Because Isabelle is in the Town Plaza during this time mayoral duties cannot be performed today. Villagers may make passing remarks about their naughty-or-nice status on Santa's list. *'December 10 (Blizzard):' Today, no matter what kind of weather normally happens during your local December, there will be a huge blizzard that makes it nearly impossible to see. There will be no villagers out today, although normal daily routines will be possible. Isabelle will complain about the blizzard when you log on. *'December 21 or 22 (Winter Solstice): Between December 25 and February 15, spend 15 minutes outside between 10AM and 5PM on a sunny day while not using an umbrella and not wearing a hat or mask to increase your tan. There are seven shades of tanned skin. *'December 24 (Toy Day): '''On Toy Day all of the villagers run around looking for their presents. The reindeer passing out the presents, Jingle, is under a lot of pressure and stress and requires assistance. If you help him pass out the gifts, he will give you his picture and unlock the Jingle Set for purchase in your Nook store catalog. *'December 28 (Nepal Day): 'Isabelle will mention Nepal Day when you log on. This day is a normal day for the villagers, and mayoral duties can be done. However, the Flag of Nepal will be avaliable for purchase from Nook's Housing as an exterior decoration for this day only. *'December 31 (Countdown): Villagers will be extremely excited to start the new year, but on this day take the time to reflect on the year before. Isabelle and all of the villagers you've had during the year (even those who have moved out) will be gathering in your Town Plaza to watch your town's ball drop at midnight. Note that even after midnight it is still whatever year it was before, because the day does not reset until 6:00 a.m.. Online Features Like previous Animal Crossing games, Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise includes the option to visit other people's villages online. However, the game also introduces a new online feature: an online marketplace with an adjusting virtual economy. Each time someone buys something, the average price of the item will go up or down. This price is simply a recommendation, as people can set their own prices. This allows for a semi-realisitic simulation of an economy, with potential for investment in products and bartering. Everything that can be carried in your pocket, including DLC and other rare objects, is sellable. When you have a villager in boxes, you can let people bribe them to move to their own village. Any money from the bribery goes automatically to the player who traded them. In addition to selling, you can also trade and buy items and villagers. Past Animal Crossing games required a friend code for any online activity, but Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise only requires a friend code for visiting villages. The online marketplace and the Dream Center do not require friend codes to use. The marketplace will also have a reporting system to keep hackers in check as well as a feature that allows people to be rated for trade difficulty (from very easy to very difficult). This is to stop scammers, who can also be listed on the in-game accessible Miiverse community. Characters Villagers There will be four new villager types in this game, each coming from different places around the world: puffins, raccoons, platypuses, and chinchillas. In addition to the new types, many existing favorites will return along with some new villagers from already-established species. Overall, there are 410 villagers included in the game, and you can have up to 15 villagers in your town at one time before they start to ask to leave your village. The chart below labels each villager by their gender (male or female) as well as their personalities (Snooty, Uchi, Peppy, and Normal for females and Jock, Lazy, Smug, and Cranky for males). It also lists any previous appearances in the mainline Animal Crossing games that were published in English-speaking countries. Special Characters Characters that are considered "special characters" exist outside of your villagers and yourself. They can run shops, appear only at festivals, or do countless other things. While Exotic Paradise does not introduce any new NPC's like previous entries in the series, it expands on some of their duties. Collectables Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise features four different categories of collectables that can be donated to the museum or displayed in your home. Bugs can be caught using nets bought at the Nook store or the online marketplace. Bugs are seasonal and changed depending on location. Fish, like bugs, are seasonal and can be found at differing locations. However, fish are caught with a Fishing Rod that is found at the Nook store or the online marketplace. Sea Creatures can be found with diving suits that are sold on the Island or in the online marketplace. Fossils can be dug up from the ground using a shovel and artwork can be bought at several locations. Only authentic artwork can be donated to the museum. Furniture Sets There are several furniture sets avaliable in this game, as it has been since the beginning of the franchise. Exotic Paradise introduces several new sets to compliment the older ones, as well as having several new themes. Sets that are new are highlighted in yellow. Development Work on Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise ''began as soon as Animal Crossing: New Leaf was released in Japan. The title was originally developed by Nintendo EAD, as past games in the series have been, but they struggled to find a direction for the title and put it on hold. After approaching Nintendo, Fjord Studios was able to pick up the project in early 2015, and immediately the game began to come together. ''Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise was revealed at a Nintendo Direct in late 2015, with very little shown. Details were steadily released until E3 2016, where the game was shown in depth. More footage, screenshots, and gameplay were revealed over the next few months, up until its August release in Japan. Category:Fjord Studios Category:Octoling (User) Category:Wii U Games Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:2016 Category:Online Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Life Simulation Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Management Games Category:Sequels Category:Image requested